violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Lights, Camera, Action
"Lights, Camera, Action" is a song originally sung in Spanish by Ruggero Pasquarelli as Federico. Lyrics English= Sing with the music that's in your ear Roll like a lion wherever you are Now it's essential to make it clear Feeling the song is a vital part You getting there now, just say yeah You get a fever from this guitar Twisting your pelvis, don't be afraid Good for your brain cells and for your heart Who's going to this show? Who's going to this show? Everyone we do or we don't know Are on their way, to get to this show Who's going to this show? Who's going to this show? The girls and boys wherever they are Are all coming out to look at the stars Let's get on with this show, fantastic (spoken) You got a need to be on the beat Dancing away like a jitterbug You know the way that it's gotta be Feeling the song is a vital part You getting there now, just say yeah You get a fever from this guitar Twisting your pelvis, don't be afraid Good for your brain cells and for your heart Who's going to this show? Who's going to this show? Everyone we do or we don't know Are on their way, to get to this show Who's going to this show? Who's going to this show? The girls and boys wherever they are All coming out to look at the stars Who's going to this show? Who's going to this show? Everyone we do or we don't know Who's going to this show? Who's going to this show? The girls and boys wherever they are Are all coming out to look at the stars All coming out to look at the stars It's so good (spoken) |-| Spanish= Es necesario poder rugir Inevitable saber gritar Es importante para sentir Imprescindible para cantar Cura la fiebre y te hace bien Al escenario y a disfrutar Mueve la pelvis en su vaivén Pon el vértigo y a bailar Luz, cámara y acción Luz, cámara y acción Muy precisos movedizos Con los pies levanta el piso Luz, cámara y acción Luz, cámara y acción Como la luna quiero brillar Hasta las piedras quieren bailar Es necesario querer latir Inevitable saber vibrar Es importante para vivir Imprescindible para cantar Cura la fiebre y te hace bien Al escenario y a disfrutar Mueve la pelvis en su vaivén Pon el vértigo y a bailar Luz, cámara y acción Luz, cámara y acción Muy precisos movedizos Con los pies levanta el piso Luz, cámara y acción Luz, cámara y acción Como la luna quiero brillar Hasta las piedras quieren bailar Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The Spanish version of this song is called "Luz, Cámara y Acción" (Lights, Camera, and Action). *Federico wrote this song. *The guys sang this in a Girls vs. Boys war at the Karaoke Bar. *Federico sang a small part of this to Ludmila in A Kiss, A Song. *Ludmila is seen at the end of the video dancing with Federico. Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs